


入眼平生几曾有

by fullmoonbayferry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, pwp倾向, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonbayferry/pseuds/fullmoonbayferry
Summary: 就是做梦，顺便写一写对我最爱的动画女性角色的理解。





	入眼平生几曾有

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [入眼平生几曾有（Few Times In Life）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319383) by [fullmoonbayferry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonbayferry/pseuds/fullmoonbayferry)



> 为我的ooc和小学生文笔道歉。

Voulez Vous

我是一名共和城的公诉律师，名叫奈奈。我的父母都是御金警察，所以我很小就学会了御金术。也正因为如此，我被总统指派协助审理古维拉的案子——其实就是负责和古维拉的主要交涉工作。

 

第一次去见古维拉的时候，我以为我会非常愤怒。但是我站在露台向下望，她低着头跪在地上，面容憔悴，我居然感到了一丝悸动。

随着案子缓缓推进——天知道这段时间神通去了哪里——我和古维拉也逐渐熟悉了起来。她的人身自由被禁锢在了锁链能够触及得到的范围里。她不想任何人前来探视，也不愿意和狱卒讲话，但是总是对我笑脸相迎。我是她和外界的唯一交流通道。她会问我外面发生了什么新闻，她的下属们获得了怎样的待遇，她的帝国现在被谁接替。我不应该透露有关庭审的事情，她也从来没有过问。这是我们之间的小默契。

我听说过她的所作所为，知道她是如何把枪口对准自己当时的未婚夫，试图谋杀神通科拉的。我知道我应该离她远一点。

我知道我不能相信她，但是我做不到。

 

神通昨天和她的小女友一起回来了。

她的到来正式宣布针对案子的所有调查结束，古维拉的庭审即将开始。

说实话，我一点都不担心她会处死。就算是火国那些战争贩子都可以得到善终。古维拉已经被剥夺了御术，关在了共和城最为森严的监狱里，她还能怎么样呢？过去几个月里，我们的关系以及完全脱胎换骨了。我害怕失去她，并非害怕她的死亡，而是害怕我们天各一方。

“奈奈。”古维拉看到我走进，站起身来，带着手腕上的铁链叮咚作响。

“维。”我走上前去，挥挥手，卸下了她的手铐，紧紧抱着她。我比她矮一点，但她是赤脚，我们刚好是脸贴着脸的高度。

“我好想你。”我把脸埋在她的脖颈处。

古维拉环抱着我，轻轻拍了拍我的后背。“我也想你。”

“今天狱卒都被请去喝酒了。”我装作漫不经心地低声说道，“这里没有别的人。”

她是个机灵的人，一下子就听出了我话里的意思。她把我放开一点，双手抓着我的手臂，把我摆在她的面前。但是我们还是靠得很近，鼻尖相抵。

我闭上眼，等着她的略带暴躁的爱抚。

在她之前，我从来没有和女性交往过。和古维拉在一起的感觉不同于以往，她意外地非常温柔。当然，这仅仅指的是她的力气。至于她的风格……她是霸道的、直率的、不可违背的，我从来没有妄想过自己能够在我们之间的关系中占据主动。她碧绿的眸子里写满的占有感让我不自觉头脑发热，只能任由她摆布。

她很少吻我。一般的恋人们喜欢以缠绵的吻作为一个晚上的开始，不过我猜她大概也不是喜欢亲吻的人。她习惯咬我的耳朵作为开始，接着是脖子，然后是锁骨，顺势解开我的外套还有特意换上的带着蕾丝边的内衣，胸口，然后腹部。我也不知道我为什么要穿这个见她，她从来不会在意。我身上的衣物随着她的吻一路落去——她是一个征服者，去往目标的任何阻挠她都不会在意。

然后我就滚到了她的床上。这张床有一点点硬，但是被子很软，充斥的是她的味道。这个时候我已经有些意乱情迷，坐起身来颤抖着解开她囚衣的十字扣。为了不弄坏她的衣服，我还特地留了指甲。囚衣比制服容易脱得多，不出一会儿功夫也就被丢到了一边。

然后……然后就是我看着自己在那片幽绿湖泊的倒影，品尝着她带给我的人间极乐。

但是今天我等到了一个吻。

我惊讶地睁开眼，却发现她的眼睛是闭上的。或许是军人的本能，或许只是警惕周围，即使在最活跃的时候，她也从来没有闭上自己的眼睛。

恍惚间我以为我在做梦。我双手绕上她的脖子，同样闭上眼感受着来自她舌尖的热情。她把我两鬓的头发撩到耳朵后面，停下了。

“奈奈。”她的手摸上我早已通红的脸，扶着我坐到床上。

我同样望向她。无论怎么说，古维拉是一个尤物。剑眉星目，正气凛然，又带着标志性的、不怀好意的轻笑。她长得很像共和城人：面容的底色是土国的敦厚，但是又不缺少火国的凌厉。长挑上扬的美人眼中镶嵌着世界上最完美的祖母绿。她的眼睛在铁窗外若隐若现灯光的照耀下，波光粼粼。

“嗯……”

“神通回来了，是不是？”她轻声问，手缠上我的腰，把我抱到她的腿上。

我点头，手搭在她的肩膀，擦过她的胸口。

“庭审马上就要开始了，是不是？”

我心里隐隐有些不太好的想法。我是这件案子的主司之一，还是直接对朱莉总统报告的负责人，如果我愿意，长袖善舞一番，对这件案子的影响力大的可怕。

“我爱你，奈奈。”

听到这句话，我的心漏跳了一拍。我爱她，这毋庸置疑。但是我一直不确定我们之间的关系。我们算是朋友？情人？还是……恋人？

“如果我被审判有罪，我会到永固城服刑。奈奈，我不想和你分开。”她把头靠在我的肩膀上，轻声在我耳边说，“你会帮我的，是吗？”

见我没有回应，她又说道：“我不害怕监狱，奈奈。世界上最痛苦的惩罚就是永远见不到你此生的爱人。”

我下意识地抬头，想要确定她说这句话是不是真心，毫无防备地撞上了她的眼睛。

我忽然想起了他们是怎么叫这双令我魂牵梦萦的眼睛的：薄情寡义美人狭长目。

自欺欺人罢了。大家都说古维拉无情无义，有一副冷血心肠，但是天知道她是对自己的国家怀抱着怎样的热情。她那位被抛弃的未婚夫沮丧着自怨自艾，感叹自己的真心真情白白付了流水。可是古维拉真的不爱他吗？古维拉爱着土强帝国这个宏伟计划，而他是其中重要一环，怎么古维拉可能不爱他？尽管确实不是小巴塔渴望的儿女情长罢了。

当神通拿小巴塔威胁古维拉的时候，小巴塔就成为她成功路上的绊脚石了。这个铁石心肠的女人眼睛里只有自己的宏图愿景，其他的东西都是次要的，自己未婚夫的命当然也是无所谓的。

这是我一直都明白的事情。我一直催眠自己，古维拉是真心待我，她不是想要从我的口中套消息，不是想要借我获得赦免，但是内心里，愚蠢如我也知道这不是真的。她问我的每一句话，拜托我传达的每一个消息，让我打听的每一个动向都是有目的的，都是为了她自己盘算的。她一直在利用我，究竟有几分真心，我怎么可能知道。

我大概和小巴塔一样，得到的是她计划中的爱与温暖吧，毕竟她是古维拉，土强帝国的大总统，不是这个小律师的维。可是我恨她，怕她，无法赞同她的时候，又无法停止爱她，迷她，想要追随她。

“我会帮你的。”我回答道，吻上那双能够溺死我的绿眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看完！  
> 本文同样发布与LOFTER。


End file.
